Rebekah's cry
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: A new look on the 1st episode of the 4th season. Rebekah's alone to deal with her beloved brother's death. A song on the radio. Short. No romantic pairing. Family love. Read and Review!


**_Rebekah's cry_**

_Set between the end of season 3 and the beginning of season 4 when Klaus is desiccated and Rebekah thinks that he is dead. _

_I suggest listening to the song CRY sung by Rachel in Glee (Lea Michele) while reading this, so you can place everything in your head._

* * *

Rebekah was alone.

She had no one left.

The Salvatore brothers, along with Matt, wanted her dead because she had killed Elena, forcing her to change into a vampire, something the young Doppelganger had never wanted.

So, okay, maybe it had been wrong of her to go this far but it had all been to protect her loved ones, her remaining family. Didn't she do exactly what Elena Gilbert and her friends did all the time to protect one of their own?

Plus, Elena wasn't dead, she was in transition and she was in love with two vampires. Either she changed and chose one of them or she died and shortened their suffering. Either way, Rebekah figured that she had done the girl a favor, even if nobody else could see it her way.

Her brother Elijah was also mad at her for the same reason. Apparently he would have rather had Alaric chase and kill them all rather than see the young Elena die… He was too close to the doppelgangers to ever forgive her…

As for Kol, she had no idea where he was and what he was doing but he didn't seem to care that Klaus was dead or that she needed closure. He hadn't even showed up in town when the trouble started. Not that she had called him of course but she figured that either Elijah or Niklaus probably had to have called him, right?

It had surprised her really, because he seemed close enough to Klaus… Maybe he had been on some sort of mission for their dead brother. Or maybe he simply hadn't known they were in trouble, maybe Elijah and Klaus decided not to tell him to keep him safe…

Either way, she was alone in her grief.

Alone to suffer the loss of her brother.

That's the problem when you spend over a thousand years standing only by one brother's side when you have four of them. The others don't care about you as much. They assume that you're fine, that you don't need them. She had chosen to stand by Niklaus' side through and through and now that he was gone, she found herself completely alone in his big empty house with enemies waiting for the right moment to strike and kill her.

Turning the radio to fill the space, so she didn't have the impression to be so alone, Rebekah started to look around, trying to figure out what she was going to do with everything. What about her brother's bags of Elena's blood? What good would they be now?

It was still Doppelganger blood and could prove to be useful, so she decided to place them in the fridge until she found a use for them.

The voice on the radio announced a song called **_CRY_** and Rebekah paused her hand on top of a shelf, tears running down her face. She knew the song. She had heard it before and she knew how appropriate it was for her present situation.

She was so concentrated on her grief and on the song that she didn't see Tyler Lockwood, the hybrid that was supposed to be dead also because of the bloodlines, approaching the doorway silently.

**If anyone asks,  
****I'll tell them we both just moved on**

People would expect her to act as if she didn't care. Klaus himself would want her to act strong. He was a fervent believer in not showing your true emotions and she knew that he'd ask her not to show them. To be strong. To place a cold stare on her face and to brave the world. She had lost enough people to know that her pain would take a while to leave her, that it would take her a while to get used to feeling it, especially since she was all alone.

**When people all stare**  
**I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk**

Of course they would talk.

Everyone would talk about Klaus, all the evil he had done would rise above the good he had done without them knowing it. They would all speak of the horrible things he had done in his thousand years without knowing all the pain he had had to suffer because of Mickeal and Esther. They would talk, and she'd have to pretend not to hear them, not to care about it. Defending him now would be pointless, because he wasn't around anymore to know that there was someone to remember him the right way, someone to love him for who he was and it hurt her that he died thinking she was living him behind because she kenw how much he wanted to know that he was loved.

**Whenever I see you,**  
**I'll swallow my pride**  
**and bite my tongue**

Right now she wanted nothing more than to rush into town and murder the Salvatore, Elena, Jeremy, Matt and even Klaus' precious Caroline for their involvement in her brother's death. She wanted them all to pay but if she did it, she'd lose Elijah's love for good. Right now he was just mad at her. If she enacted a revenge for what happened to Klaus, Elijah would never forgive her and she'd truly be alone forever. She couldn't handle that.

**Pretend I'm okay with it all**

Would she really have to pretend her entire life that she's okay with what they did to her brother? That she understood? Forgave and forgot? Wasn't she entitled to some form of justice for what they had done? What was her brother's life worth? Surely more than ignorence.

**Act like there's nothing wrong**

Rebekah closed her hand around the vase she was holding, breaking it in her strong hold and cutting her hand, but she didn't care. It was her time to break down. Probably the only time she could do it without repercussions. Without being judged.

**Is it over yet?**

Not caring about the broken pieces of glass on the floor, Rebekah dropped on her knees and let it all go. She cried. Hard. She cried for the brother she had lost without ever telling him how much she loved him, how much she cared for him.

**Can I open my eyes?**

He'd never know of the time she almost killed Mickeal to protect him, when Elijah stopped her. He'd never know how sorry she was for bringing Mickeal to New Orleans so many years ago. He'd never know how important he truly was to her. He'd never knwo that she loved him, and that was what was the most cruel thing in this story.

**Is this as hard as it gets?**

What would she do now that she didn't have her beloved brother by her side? What was left for her to do? For a second, she considered letting the Salvatore kill her, just to dull her pain.

**Is this what it feels like to really cry?**

Rebekah stood back up, still crying, her tears falling on the floor without being dried up first. She had spotted something she never thought she'd see again and felt compelled to go to it. To touch it. One of the little wooden warriors Niklaus had carved for her when she was a child to protect her when she didn't feel safe, when she was afraid of the wolves, of the night and of the storms.

**Cry**

He had kept it. She remembered throwing it back at him during one of their numerous arguments and he had kept it. Her warrior. Her protector. She smiled through the tears and hugged the little wooden warrior close to her heart as a new wave of tears broke loose.

**If anyone asks,**

Rebekah didn't see, hear or even sense that she wasn't alone in the house anymore. She was too busy being in pain to notice that her brother had found a way to survive. Hidden away in Tyler's strong enough body, Niklaus watched in amazement as his baby sister broke down for him, cried for him, missed him. He couldn't speak, feeling like it would be intruding.

**I'll tell them we just grew apart**

After staying hidden in the caves for some time, he had decided to try and see if he could take advantage of his temporary body to have a few privileged moments with Caroline but she wasn't in her house. He didn't want to risk being seen by anyone else so he decided to go and start sorting though his things, thinking they would just have been left abandoned by his siblings. Apparently, they cared more than he thought, or at least his sister did.

**Yeah what do I care**  
**If they believe me or not**

Rebekah used the back of her hand to try and dry the tears on her cheek. Her palms were still bloody from her previous cut. If it had healed, she hadn't cared to clean them off. She didn't care if she had blood on her cheek. It seemed appropriate to her pain to cry tears of blood. That was the amount of pain she was in right now.

**Whenever I feel**

The radio station Rebekah was listening to was a local one who put music on request only and she vaguely wondered who had asked for this one. She hadn't been paying attention at the beginning. Had it been selected for her, for this moment?

**Your memory is breaking my heart**

How would she handle all the memories? Where could she go to escape them when they had been all over the world together? What could she do that she had never done with Niklaus? Everything she'd do from now on would be filled with the memory of Niklaus. Was living with an eternal broken heart her fate?

**I'll pretend I'm okay with it all**

Klaus would want her to be strong, not to let them see her pain. She'd have to work on it, or maybe she'd have to turn it off. It would make it all much simpler, wouldn't it?

**Act like there's nothing wrong**

Looking down at her phone, Rebekah realized that nobody had tried to call her.

Not Kol.

Not Elijah.

They had never been a family after all. It had just been her and Niklaus against the others. Elijah was so busy pulling his guards up all the time to protect himself that he had forgotten to even love his own family, to let his own little sister in. He was probably unable to mourn his brother for just this reason.

**Is it over yet?**

When would the pain be gone? Rebekah knew that it wouldn't be before a while. Maybe it would be simpler to try and bring him back. There had to be a way to do it. With enough witches and the doppelganger blood… Hadn't she heard rumors a long time ago about resuscitation spells?

**Can I open my eyes?**

Klaus watched as his sister closer her eyes at this line and he knew that she was trying to be strong, to stop her tears from running down her cheeks. She was concentrating on her pain, on fighting it and it hurt him to watch. He couldn't stop his own tears from falling slowly at this sight.

**Is this as hard as it gets?**

He hadn't been expecting this. He hadn't been expecting for anyone, let alone his little sister, to cry for him. He figured that surviving this would prove to him that he was and had always been alone, that nobody ever really cared about him, just like Mickeal and Esther had always told him. Yet here he was, witnessing just how wrong he had been.

**Is this what it feels like to really cry?**

His sister was crying for him. She missed him. She was his family and for the first time he could see just how much she meant to him. She was the only one to have always been there for him, no matter what had happened. Maybe he should have told her about his plan to survive, about what he had asked Kol to do if anything was to happen to him.

**Cry**

Klaus had called Kol when the plan to stop Alaric had been formed. He wasn't stupid, he had guessed right away that given the opportunity, they would execute the plan on him, taking the chance that he had lied about the bloodlines, and he had asked Kol to stay away, no matter what, and to go to the Bennett witch if anything happened, to tell her what to do. To threaten her and anyone she loved if necessary. Obviously Kol had done the job right since the witch had saved his soul and was presently looking for a way to save his body. Very few people knew that Kol and he were on good terms. Maybe it had been a mistake to hide their reconciliation and newly formed bond to his sister.

**I'm talking in circles**

Rebekah couldn't stop crying. She felt like no matter what she did, the pain would never lessen, she'd never get away from this pain in her heart. How did people deal with loosing the only person who's been there for them their entire lives?

**I'm lying, they know it**

Of course people would know that she was only pretending not to be hurt but it didn't matter. Straightening up, facing the wall, Rebekah had a new resolution inside her. Screw Elijah and his so called morals. She wanted revenge for her brother's death and she would kill them all.

She might let Caroline Forbes live, out of respect for the love her brother had sincerely felt for her but the others would all die. Elena, Damon, Stefan, Jeremy, Matt, Bonnie… She'd kill them all for killing her brother, for taking away from her the only person she had truly ever cared for.

**Why won't this just all go away**

As Rebekah stood straighter, still facing away from him, Klaus smiled inside. He knew her so well he could almost see in her head. He knew that she was on her way to revenge, to kill everyone that had had a hand in his death, even if it meant upsetting Elijah or daggering him.

**Is it over yet?**

Rebekah finally turned around, her eyes still closed and Klaus watched her, his eyes on her bloody cheeks slowly being washed by her tears.

**Can I open my eyes?**

Rebekah took a big breath, decided to hold on any tears she had left for later.

**Is this as hard as it gets?**

She still had the little wooden warrior in her hand and she placed it in her pocket, her eyes still closed.

**Is this what it feels like to really cry?**  
**Cry**  
**Cry**

Rebekah finally opened her eyes as the song ended and was surprised to see Tyler Lockwood standing in front of her with tears in his eyes and emotion all over his face. Not only was he supposed to be dead, because he was definitely a member of Klaus' bloodline, but even if he had found a way to survive, he would have smirked, looked victorious or cheeky.

"What are you doing here? How did you survive? You have 5 seconds to reply before I rip your heart out and make you the first to pay for my brother's death." Rebekah growled at him and she was surprised to see him smile.

"I didn't know you care so much, sis." Tyler Lockwood replied and she opened big eyes.

"What?"

"Did you really think that I was going to try and stop someone who could kill me without a back-up plan in mind? Come one Bekah, after all we've been through, you know me better than that." He replied.

"Nik?" She asked, confusion leaving place to hope.

"Did you miss me?" He asked her, opening his arms as she rushed in them, hugging him.

"I thought you were dead… How did you survive? How did you get into Tyler's body?" She asked him.

"Before I joined the other in the school to rescue Caroline, I called Kol and asked him to stay away and to make sure Bonnie kept me alive if anything happened. I knew that they'd jump on any occasion they were given to kill me." He explained as she kept her arms around his neck.

"Don't ever do this to me again!" She exclaimed, pulling away to hit him on the chest before she hugged him once more.

He chuckled and whispered:

"I promise."

"What's the plan now? Are you going to keep this body?" She asked him with a frown.

"No, as it turns out, my body wasn't burnt or destroyed, maybe because Damon closed the coffin as soon as Alaric stabbed me, I don't know. Anyway, Bonnie will put me back into my own body." He explained.

"When?" She asked him.

"She says that she needs some time, that she's already used a lot of magic and Kol believes her. She's looking for a way for Elena to stay human for now. I gave her a few days. Even if she can't do it, I'll find someone who can. Kol is looking for someone on his side as well. In the mean time, I think I'm going to see just how happy Caroline is to see Tyler." He smirked.

"You really love her, don't you?" Rebekah asked him.

"I do. And she will too, eventually." He assured his sister.

"Who knew you'd turn out to be such a romantic at heart?" She chuckled.

"Don't let it be known, it would ruin my reputation."

"What about Elijah, did he know of your plan?" Rebekah asked him after a while, after washing her face from the tears and the blood.

"No, he didn't. But I'm sure Kol must have told him that I was alive by now. I called him before coming here. I thought you'd be with Elijah…"

"No, he doesn't approve of my decision to kill Elena." She shook her head.

"He's too moral for that. He would have rather have had you and Kol on the run for the next decades than to have let his precious doppelganger die. I, for one, approve of your actions. She was just kidding herself anyway. Becoming a vampire was always in the cards for her, what with who she loves and everything." Klaus replied.

Rebekah knew that this wasn't a happy ending. Klaus and her would have fights in the future. Eventually, he'd take her for granted and she'd get mad. But this experience showed her what it felt like to lose him, to lose her only real family and it only highlighted his importance.

They would fight, they would disagree, but they would stick by each other's side. She wouldn't leave him, not for long, not without letting him know that she loved him. And every time she'd come back to him, she'd tell him that she had missed him.

That was what she could see for their future.

"Nik?" she asked him before he left the room.

"Yes Bekah?"

"You know I love you, right?" She asked him, wanting to make sure that the next time he almost died, he knew he was loved by someone, even if it was just his baby sister.

"I do now. I love you too. Now come on, time to have some fun with the good people of Mystic Fall's before I get my body back." he smirked.

* * *

**So, what did you think? **

**I'm not really sure about the way I ended it and I might work on it some more later but for now, that's it people.**

**Don't forget to review and let me know if you think this song was appropriate for the situation.**

**Check out my other stories!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


End file.
